pointblankalliancefandomcom-20200215-history
Skills and training
Basic Training for super new people. This is Dom's ''Seventeen Day FunTrain™, ''taken from the forums. Below I have presented a master shopping list of skills that you are not born with, but should probably know within your first couple of weeks. These will allow you to fight effectively as tackle and contribute some DPS to gangs, and to defend yourself. Although most of them are suggested to only three or four right now, there are a handful that you will want to take to level 5 before anything else. Most notably, Engineering and Electronics should be your first full skill trains, after you have fleshed out the basics to a level or two. EVE's training interface is terrible for new starts, so I am helping you. There are also some basic, suggested training plans. All of these skills can be trained to indicated levels in a little over three weeks in a new, un-remapped, un-implanted clone. This is not an all-inclusive list of what you should train as a new player, nor should you necessarily follow it in exactly the order presented. Feel free to train a couple levels of this or that while you're playing, and queue up the longer level 3 trains for when you go to bed/work/school/whatever. Feel free to omit weapons systems that you do not intend to use for now. Most importantly, keep your queue full! Total training time for the sample skill plans listed in the next few posts is currently 23d, 51m, 8s. With training most of them to only level 2, you will be effective within the first two weeks. Master Shopping List - Drop any weapon system skills you do not intend to train now. Most/all of these should be available from the market in Sirekur station. Electronics Upgrades Long Range Targeting Propulsion Jamming Signature Analysis Targeting Weapon Disruption Energy Grid Upgrades Capacitor Management CPU Management Capacitor Systems Operation Shield Management Shield Upgrades Tactical Shield Manipulation Hull Upgrades Repair Systems Acceleration Control Afterburner Evasive Maneuvering Destroyers Fuel Conservation High Speed Maneuvering Drones Light Drone Operation Drone Avionics Controlled Bursts Weapon Upgrades Motion Prediction Rapid Firing Sharpshooter Missile Launcher Operation Light Missiles Rockets Auto-Targeting Missiles Missile Projection Missile Bombardment Target Navigation Prediction Rapid Launch Cybernetics Thermodynamics Infomorph Psychology Basic support skill training plan - Feel free to train these as you like, the order is simply what was produced by EVEMon. As your first week progresses, you will start to figure out what is more important. If all else fails, ASK QUESTIONS. CPU Management IV Power Grid Management IV Shield Operation III Gunnery III Small Racial Turret IV Mechanics III Mechanics IV Racial Frigate III Racial Frigate IV Electronics Upgrades I Electronics Upgrades II Electronics Upgrades III Long Range Targeting I Long Range Targeting II Long Range Targeting III Propulsion Jamming I Propulsion Jamming II Propulsion Jamming III Signature Analysis I Signature Analysis II Signature Analysis III Targeting I Targeting II Targeting III Targeting IV Weapon Disruption I Weapon Disruption II Weapon Disruption III Energy Grid Upgrades I Energy Grid Upgrades II Capacitor Management II Capacitor Management III Capacitor Systems Operation I Capacitor Systems Operation II Capacitor Systems Operation III Capacitor Systems Operation IV Shield Management I Shield Management II Shield Management III Shield Upgrades I Shield Upgrades II Shield Upgrades III Tactical Shield Manipulation I Tactical Shield Manipulation II Tactical Shield Manipulation III Hull Upgrades I Hull Upgrades II Hull Upgrades III Repair Systems I Repair Systems II Repair Systems III Acceleration Control I Acceleration Control II Acceleration Control III Afterburner I Afterburner II Afterburner III Evasive Maneuvering I Evasive Maneuvering II Evasive Maneuvering III Destroyers I Destroyers II Destroyers III Destroyers IV Fuel Conservation I Fuel Conservation II High Speed Maneuvering I High Speed Maneuvering II High Speed Maneuvering III Total time: 17 days, 7 hours, 4 minutes, 28 seconds Thermodynamics - This skill allows you to 'overheat' certain active modules. It means more DPS from weapons, more range or effectiveness from ewar, and additional resistance or repair from tanking modules. It comes with a penalty in the form of heat damage to your modules, eventually offlining them when they are 100% damaged. Modules can be repaired in space with nanite repair paste, or by the repair service in many stations. You must train Science to level IV before you can inject Thermodynamics. 1-3 levels of this skill is plenty to start; each level reduces the rate at which heat damage stacks. Cybernetics - This skill allows you to install implants in your clone for additional skill training speed or skill hardwires. Level 1 will allow you to install most cheap implants, and level 3 will suffice for quite a while. Level 5 is required to install 5% hardwires and most complete pirate/faction implant sets. Infomorph Psychology - This skill allows access to jump clones. Each level grants an additional potential clone. The uses for jump clones range from simple travel matters - crossing from one system to another instantly - to storing separate implant sets for different uses, or even moving out of an implant set and into a 'blank' clone when you expect you may be podded, such as when tripping to nullsec space. Installing clones will require high personal standings with an NPC faction, or a day's membership in Estel Arador Service Corporation. Jumping clones incurs a 24 hour cooldown period before you can jump to another clone. There are three standard weapon types in EVE: Turrets, Missiles, and Drones. Each race has it's own primary and secondary types. Drones are present on most ships cruiser class and up, but it varies with Destroyers and Frigates. It ultimately wouldn't hurt to train all of these skills to at least these basic levels. Amarr - Energy Turrets, Drones, Missiles to a much lesser extent. Minmatar - Projectile Turrets, Missiles, Drones to a much lesser extent. Gallente - Hybrid Turrets and Drones (almost all ships will have both) very rarely Missiles. Caldari - Missiles and Hybrid turrets, rarely Drones. Basic Missile Skills - Lights and Rockets Missile Launcher Operation I Missile Launcher Operation II Missile Launcher Operation III Light Missiles I Light Missiles II Light Missiles III Rockets I Rockets II Rockets III Auto-Targeting Missiles I Auto-Targeting Missiles II Auto-Targeting Missiles III Missile Projection I Missile Projection II Missile Projection III Missile Bombardment I Missile Bombardment II Missile Bombardment III Target Navigation Prediction I Target Navigation Prediction II Target Navigation Prediction III Rapid Launch I Rapid Launch II Rapid Launch III Weapon Upgrades I Weapon Upgrades II Weapon Upgrades III Total time: 3 days, 12 hours, 26 minutes, 40 seconds Basic Turret Skills - All Races (Note - Controlled Bursts is not necessary for Projectiles) Controlled Bursts I Controlled Bursts II Controlled Bursts III Weapon Upgrades I Weapon Upgrades II Weapon Upgrades III Motion Prediction I Motion Prediction II Motion Prediction III Rapid Firing I Rapid Firing II Rapid Firing III Sharpshooter I Sharpshooter II Sharpshooter III Total time: 1 day, 20 hours, 26 minutes, 40 seconds Basic Drone Skills. If you are flying Gallente, you will want to train Drones to level 5 as soon as you can to get full use from the Tristan frigate and Algos destroyer. Most cruisers that you later choose to fly from any race will also benefit from it. Drones I Drones II Drones III Light Drone Operation I Light Drone Operation II Light Drone Operation III Drone Avionics I Drone Avionics II Drone Avionics III Total time: 17 hours, 46 minutes, 40 seconds